1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sprinkler heads for fire extinguishing systems and more particularly to means for determining the presence of water pressure in the sprinkler head of such systems.
2. Prior Art
Sprinkler systems containing a large number of sprinkler heads equipped with heat sensing components for the purpose of extinguishing flames by means of sprinkling water when a fire occurs have recently been widely used for the purpose of countering fires in buildings, etc. In conventional sprinkler systems, however, it is necessary to actually activate the heat sensing component of the sprinkler head (so that the head sprinklers) in order to confirm that water is being supplied to the installed sprinkler head. A sprinkler head once activated in this way must be replaced by an unused head. Accordingly, a great deal of time and expense is required.